Like Leo Like Leo
by SSEE729
Summary: Jerry Barber not only loves his beautiful girlfriend, Traci, he loves her son, Leo, as well. It never mattered to Jerry that Leo was not his biological son, and he loved him as if he was his own. Read as Jerry's relationship not only grows with Traci, but Leo as well. From the day that Jerry finds out about Traci's secret on, Jerry and Leo share a love.
1. What's His Name?

_**Hey guys, I thought of this idea while thinking of what to write for my other fics. I know I still haven't finished my other fics yet, but don't worry, I plan too! So, please if you like this story check out my other Rookie Blue fanfics, "Look At Me", "We're Partners", "You Can Tell Me, I Won't Say Anything", and "More Than Partners". Thanks!**_

_**I like the idea of Jerry living with and interacting with Leo, and getting closer and closer to him as he continues to date Traci. This fanfic will show glimpses into their relationship, from the beginning, each chapter will be a different experience they share together. Please review and let me know what you guys think. I love to see what people think of my writing, so please let me know! Also I don't own Rookie Blue or the characters.**_

It had been a long day at work. There had been a call out to an attempted robbery several hours earlier, and McNally and Traci has stayed behind to console the fearful homeowner, home without her husband. All the other officers had returned to the station, Sam was currently on his sixth or maybe seventh cup of coffee, Oliver was snacking away on the various treats he had managed to get from the vending machine after use of some serious skill, Noelle was talking to Frank as she wrote up her paper work, and Jerry was sitting at his desk, staring down at the paper work he should be doing, but was too lost in his thoughts to make any progress whatsoever.

He was thinking about Traci. Not just Traci. Traci, and the fact that she had shot him down earlier. He had asked her to come over for a barbeque this weekend, he had even already bought the food. But she had said, "Sorry, I can't." _Sorry, I can't? What does that mean?_ Jerry had asked himself over and over again. _Did she have other plans? Was she busy with something else? Someone else? Another guy?_

Jerry sighed out slowly. He couldn't keep asking himself this, he was only going to make himself insane. He liked Traci. A lot. And he had been pretty sure that she had liked him too. So what was this? Did she not think of them the same way that he did? He thought it was getting pretty serious, close to 'official' serious. But, apparently not. Apparently, she didn't agree. And, Jerry couldn't help but feel the weight of that disappointment and devastation upon his shoulders. He liked her a lot, a lot.

Was it possible that he had just fooled himself? This was the first girl he had felt like this for since his divorce. But it was more than that. He had never felt like he did about Traci about his ex-wife. Not even close. Jerry sighed out again.

Sam was walking over toward Jerry's desk. If it was anyone else Jerry probably would have tried to straighten up, put on his poker face. But this was Sam, his best friend Sam, who would without a doubt know that something was up with Jerry regardless of whatever disguise he attempted to put on. And, after all, Sam always did beat him at poker.

"What's going on, Jerry?" Sam asked as he sat on the edge of Jerry's desk. "What's got you so-" Sam looked at Jerry's desk and gestured toward the incomplete, unstarted paper work. "-unproductive?"

Jerry shrugged, not knowing why he even bothered, and got the eyebrow raise and look from Sam that he knew he'd give him. Jerry sighed again.

"Traci, huh?" Sam asked casually. Jerry nodded. If it had been anyone else, he would have been surprised. But, this was Sam.

"What is it?" Sam asked, shifting on the desk. He continued to make eye contact with Jerry, and Jerry both hated and loved that he wouldn't look away.

"Nothing –I don't know –It's just – she –nothing- it's just – I don't know – nothing really –nothing" Jerry said.

Sam raised an eyebrow at him quickly. "Wanna try actually saying that sentence?"

Jerry smirked. "It's just-" Jerry sighed again and took a breath, "I don't really know, I asked her to hang out this weekend, come over for a barbeque, and she shot me down. I don't really know what that means."

"Well, what did she say?" Sam asked, crossing his arms as he shifted again on the desk.

"She said, 'Sorry, I can't.'" Jerry said.

Sam laughed. "Jerry, bud, that's not getting shot down. I know you've been out of the game for a little while with your divorce and everything, but, 'Sorry, I can't', just sounds to me like she has other plans."

Jerry shook his head. "It was the way she said it though. As if she didn't want me to find out what she was actually doing, or that she had plans at all."

"And you think what? That she's seeing another guy?" Sam asked.

"Yea, maybe, I, I don't know, no. Maybe. But, I thought we were good, you know? I thought we were getting more serious. Like steady, committed relationship serious." Jerry said.

"Have you talked to her about it?" Sam asked.

"No, I tried to this morning during parade, but then she got assigned, and we haven't talked since." Jerry said, and Sam could hear the hurt in his voice. Sam sighed.

"Alright, Jerry listen to me. I don't think you have to worry about Traci seeing another guy." Sam said as he reached his hand for Jerry's shoulder and gave him a pat.

"And why's that?" Jerry asked.

"Because I've seen the way she looks at you" Sam said.

Jerry looked up at Sam quickly. "Look at this, Sam Swarek getting mushy gushy. I never thought I'd see the day."

"Oh shut up" Sam said as he stood up off of Jerry's desk and shoved him on the arm. Sam and Jerry laughed for a few seconds before Sam said, "But seriously, it's true."

Jerry nodded. "Thanks, man. I appreciate that." Sam nodded and started to walk away with a smile.

"Yea, yea, sure you do" Sam said sarcastically as he walked away with a laugh.

Jerry started to stand up too. "Sammy" Jerry called after him. Sam turned around and looked at Jerry. "I really do appreciate it. Really." Jerry said, the tone in his voice serious.

Sam nodded. "I know you do" The friends shared a smile, a smile that can only be given between friends and receive so much understanding. They both knew the other was serious. They both knew the other cared immensely. The both knew the other meant what he said he did. And they both knew that neither one of them had to say anything. It was just understood.

Jerry turned back to his paper work, his mind a little bit more able to focus, when he heard Sam on the phone.

"The son's a drug dealer? Just got out of prison? And no one thought to tell us this?" Jerry recognized the annoyance that tinged Sam's voice whenever he was frustrated that someone didn't do their job right. Jerry turned around.

"Well we've got to warn McNally and Nash. The kid might be on his way back to the house now." Sam said quickly. Sam hung up and looked to Jerry as he started to walk towards him. "Call McNally now!"

Jerry had already started dialing before Sam finished speaking. A few rings, then the voicemail. "She's not answering" Jerry said quickly, his heart racing. _Why wasn't she answering? Had something happened? _It wasn't just McNally in that house. Sure, he cared about her, loved her as a friend. But, Traci was in that house too. His heart kept beating faster. _Why isn't she answering?_

"Damn it!" Sam said, running toward the door. "Call her again, I'll try Nash from the car!"

Jerry nodded. He pressed McNally's number again. It rang a few times. Then her voicemail again. Jerry's heart was beating faster and faster. _Pick up, Andy, pick up the phone._

Jerry tried one more time as he pressed McNally's number again. It rang. _What happened?_ It rang again. _Are they okay?_ It rang a third time. _What's going on?_ It rang a fourth time. _Where are they?_ _What are they doing?_ It rang a fifth time. _Are they hurt? Are they injured?_ Voicemail. _Damn it, damn it, pick up, pick up. _

Standing up quickly Jerry made his way over to the door at a jog and tried McNally one more time. Voicemail again. He pressed Traci's number as he got into his car. He knew Sam said he was going to, but he just couldn't wait. Voicemail too. Jerry could feel his heart beating even faster.

Jerry pulled out of the police station parking lot quickly, sirens on, and made his way to the house he was at earlier in that day. He pressed Traci's number again, his hands shaking, almost fumbling the phone. Busy signal. Sam must have gotten a hold of her. Jerry sighed in relief, but he still drove even faster to the crime scene. He tried her again a few minutes later, still busy. He hoped that it was Sam that had gotten a hold of her.

A few minutes later, Jerry pulled into the crime scene. His car was still moving slightly when he jumped out of it, but he started running toward the house. He noticed McNally walking out with Swarek. _So she was okay. _Jerry sighed in relief. _They were okay._ He looked around quickly, but couldn't find Traci. _Where's Traci?_

Jerry made his way over to Sam and Andy quickly. "You okay, Andy? You alright? What happened? What's going on? Where's Traci?"

Andy nodded. "I'm fine. The kid came back, or never left actually. He was hiding in the basement the whole time. Turns out he hates his step father and wanted revenge. So, he brought a gun, and mine wasn't loaded, and a hostage situation resulted. I'm sorry"

Jerry nodded quickly. "It's alright, I'm just glad that you're alright. Where's Traci?"

Andy looked to Sam quickly, and then back to Jerry. She looked up quickly when she saw a police car pull into the driveway. "Ask her" Andy said as she motioned to the police car. Jerry looked quickly, and then confused, headed toward the car. Noelle, however beat him there.

"Where were you!? Don't you know the number one rule is never ever leave your partner, ever?! Do you know what could have happened?" Noelle shouted. Traci got out of the car.

"I know- I'm sorry" Traci said.

"Where were you? What were- whose is that?" Noelle asked. Jerry followed her gesture to the back of the car as he quickly made his way over.

"That's my son" Traci said before walking away.

Jerry almost stopped. Had he heard her correctly? What? Jerry's mind was racing, and he ran his hand through his hair as he got closer and closer to the car. Jerry felt like he wasn't moving anywhere. He kept moving his feet, but nothing. But he was moving. Straight toward "her son".

By the time Jerry reached the car, Traci had already walked over toward Andy. Jerry looked to Noelle quickly, and Noelle with a curious look, looked back at Jerry.

Jerry's heart was beating even faster. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know what to say. He looked at the boy in the back seat of the car, and could not help himself from getting closer and closer. Everything else seemed to be in the background. All the he was focusing on was this boy, "her son", sitting in the back seat of this police car, mere feet away from him.

Jerry looked at the boy and made eye contact. He certainly did have his mother's eyes. He stepped a few steps closer to the car. Before he knew it, he was right at the window, and he crouched down so he was at eye level with the boy in the car seat.

"Doo oo 'ork wif my mom?" The little boy asked. Jerry smiled. He had a nice voice, a beautiful voice, he loved his voice. His heart was beating faster and faster.

"Yea, yes, I do." Jerry didn't know what to say. He was lost, caught up in his adoration of this little boy.

"Wuss 'or name?" The little boy asked. Jerry's heart beat faster again. His smile grew more and more with the longer he talked to this little boy.

"I'm Jerry" Jerry said with a smile. "I'm friends with your mom"

"Hi, Jeh-wee" The little boy waved at Jerry. Jerry's heart beat even faster. He didn't want to leave this kid. He felt so happy around him, so happy. He didn't know what it was, he had only met this kid a few seconds ago, and he already didn't want to leave him.

"Jerry, come here!" Sam yelled from across the driveway. Jerry sighed in disappointment. He wanted to crouch right there and continue talking to this little boy.

Jerry smiled at the little boy. "Sorry, little man, I have to go. I'll talk to you later though, okay?"

The little boy nodded, and Jerry found it incredibly difficult to walk away from the car. "Bye, Jeh-wee" The little boy called. Jerry stopped and turned around. "I'll talk to you later" He said with a smile, and just then he realized that he didn't know the little boy's name. "What's your name?"

"Jerry, come on!" Sam yelled again. Jerry turned quickly and then turned quickly and looked at the little boy. "I'll talk to you later" Jerry said with a smile.

Traci's voice saying the words, "my son", kept running through Jerry's head._ Her son. __**Her**__ son. Traci has a son. Traci has a child. Why didn't she tell me? What's his name?_

"We need you to take the wife's statement" Sam said as he looked past Jerry and into the police car across the driveway.

"Sure, I'll go do that" Jerry said quickly. He was so distracted. He barely knew what Sam had said. But he knew procedure, statements, so he guessed.

"Traci has a kid?" Sam asked quickly, Jerry stopped. He looked at Sam quickly and nodded. Traci has a kid? Traci has a kid. It sounded so foreign, so strange. Traci, the girl he liked, the girl he wanted to be in a relationship with, had a kid. Traci has a kid.

"I guess so" Jerry said with a smile. He looked back over toward the police car that Sam was looking at. The little boy waved at them, and they waved back.

"And she never told you?" Sam asked.

"No, she didn't" Jerry said as he looked to Sam before walking away to take the wife's statement.

"Hmm, sounds like something she wanted to keep a secret. Something she didn't want people to know." Sam said, and Jerry recognized the hint in his voice. This was the proof. Jerry didn't need to worry about Traci hanging around with some other guy. It was her son.

_**Two Hours Later**_

It had been two hours since Jerry found out that Traci has a son, and he still hadn't been able to talk to her. She had to have a meeting with the Staff Sergeant, and after that, Jerry couldn't find her anywhere. All he wanted to do was talk to her about her son. He wanted to know why she had never told him. He wanted to know how old he was. He wanted to know his name. He had been looking for Traci everywhere, but he couldn't find her. And, the only way that Sam was able to convince him to go to the Penny with them was because Traci might be there.

As soon as Jerry got to the Penny, he walked around looking for Traci. He asked everyone if they'd seen her, and as of yet nobody had.

"Maybe she'll come later, I mean she did have a rough day" Sam said.

Jerry nodded. Maybe. But he needed to talk to her now.

Jerry took out his phone and was about to call Traci when he heard her voice. He looked up quickly and saw her talking to Andy, and about to walk away. Jerry ran over to her, and he knew that she had seen him, and he made his way to her even quicker. He needed to talk to her right now.

Traci started walking toward the door, and Jerry caught up to her.

"Traci, hi" Jerry said quickly.

"Hi, Jerry. Sorry, I've got to go" Traci said, diverting her eyes from Jerry as she started to turn and walk. Jerry walked with her and touched her arm slightly.

"Hey, what's his name?" Jerry asked.

Traci nodded as she brought her eyes up to meet Jerry's slowly. "Leo"

"Ahhh, Leo" Jerry said. "That's funny because I'm a Leo"

Traci giggled. Jerry nodded.

"I love kids. I mean I love them. I like you know, the zoo…" Jerry said. He wasn't exactly sure what he was saying or what he should say, but he knew he needed to get his point across. He didn't mind that she had a kid. It didn't bother him like it might some other guys. He still wanted to date her. And he wanted to get to know her son. He still liked her a lot, a lot.

Traci nodded. "That's good" She laughed. "Great" And with that he knew she understood. He wasn't going anywhere. He was there to stay. He wasn't disappointed that she had a kid. He liked that she did, and he wanted to get to know him. And, in time, he wanted to get to like him a lot, a lot, and he didn't think that that was going to be hard to do.

_**Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think so far! Leo will be in the other chapters more! How do you think I wrote Jerry and Traci? Did it follow their characters? Did you like it? Please let me know! Please continue to read and review!**_


	2. I Want to Meet Him

_**Thank you to Jelly Bean Jenna and Jess for reviewing the first chapter! Please continue to read and review! Let me know if you like the story!**_

_Traci has a kid. Traci has a child. Traci has a boy. Traci has a son. Traci has Leo. Leo. Leo, Traci's son. _Jerry thought as he lay in bed the next morning. He had barely talked to Traci last night at the Penny, just a few quick words to let her know that he was okay that she had a son. Just long enough to let her know. And long enough to find out his name. Leo.

Jerry turned over and looked at the clock on his bedside table. It was a little after seven in the morning. He was expected at work at nine, and so he got out of bed, and figured he'd be a little early. Maybe he'd get the chance to talk to Traci.

_Leo. Leo. Traci has a son. _Jerry thought again and again as he got ready to head to work. He could barely believe it. He couldn't stop thinking about it. _How old was he? What did he like? What did he not like? What was his favorite game? What was his favorite food? What kind of shows did he like? Was he into sports? _Jerry thought. Then he sighed and felt a little ashamed of what he thought next, _Who is his father?_

A slight twinge of jealousy swept over Jerry as he thought about Traci with another man. Okay, more than a twinge. It hurt Jerry to think that Traci had been with someone else. And, of course he knew she had, he had been too. But, he didn't like to think about it.

On his way to work Jerry continued to think of Traci and Leo. He checked his phone quickly to see if she had tried to call him at all. But she hadn't yet, anyway. There was the text that Sam had sent him last night, and Jerry read it again as he got out of his car.

_So Traci has a kid? She didn't tell you? What's that mean for you guys? You want to talk about it?_

_Yes, she does. She has a son. His name is Leo. I'm not exactly sure what's going to happen. Hopefully we can all become closer. Get to know each other more. But its up to Traci and what she wants for Leo and for us. I think I'm alright, I'll talk to you later though. _

Jerry placed his phone back in his pocket and looked around the parking lot quickly. He didn't see Traci's car yet. He sighed and walked into the station. He met eyes with Oliver who had gotten there earlier as well and could see him looking at him odd. He wasn't exactly sure what it was. A mix of sympathy maybe, and perhaps a little reassurance. Word had traveled after Traci showed up to the crime scene with Leo.

Jerry gave Oliver a curt nod. He knew that Oliver knew that _he_ knew everyone was aware of the situation. He didn't need to say it though. They were close friends, and they both understood.

"Morning" Oliver said softly as he sipped his coffee. He offered Jerry a doughnut from the box on his desk. Jerry shook his head, and then continued to his own desk a few desks away.

"I'm good, thanks" Jerry said. Oliver gave him that look again. Jerry looked down at his desk.

"We haven't talked yet" Jerry said. He knew exactly what Oliver's look meant. When he looked back up he saw Oliver nodding at him.

"You guys will be fine" Oliver said with a reassuring nod.

Jerry nodded as well. "I'm sure we will"

"What's his name?" Oliver asked.

Jerry smiled. "Leo. His name is Leo"

Oliver smiled at the smile on Jerry's face. He knew already that his friend would come to love that child. Jerry always did want to have kids, ever since Oliver knew him. Even with his ex-wife. But, she hadn't wanted to. And, Oliver guessed, that was part of the reason they had gotten divorced.

"So, what's the plan?" Oliver asked. He looked at Jerry, got up and walked over to his desk, and sat on the edge of it.

Jerry was quiet for a second. He didn't know. He really didn't. He didn't know what was going to happen, and it kind of scarred him. He liked to know things, he wasn't too comfortable when things weren't settled. Oliver knew this. They had, after all, known each other for a long time. Jerry shrugged quickly.

"I don't know. I don't know what Traci's going to want." Jerry said softly.

"Well," Oliver started, "what do _you_ want?"

Jerry didn't even hesitate. "I want to meet him"

Oliver smiled. He knew it. He hadn't even needed to ask. Oliver got up off the desk, "Tell her that"

"I don't know." Jerry said. "I don't know, I think I should let her handle this. I mean after all, this is something that's pretty extreme, it's complicated-"

"Tell her" Oliver repeated, speaking to Jerry in what the other officers had deemed his "father" voice. Oliver gave him another look as he started to walk away, turned back again, pointed a finger at him, and walked away.

Jerry smiled as he watched his friend walk away. _Maybe I should tell Traci._ Jerry thought to himself. _Maybe I should tell her how I feel. But, maybe I should just let her handle this. I mean, this is her son. But I want to meet him. I really want to meet him. And, I want to get to know him. _

Jerry tried to get some paper work done. He continued to think about Traci and Leo constantly, and by the time he saw her walk in about an hour later, he had finished about a half a piece of paper. He jumped up from his desk, his heart rate increasing, and practically ran toward the door, almost tripping over several desks.

"Traci!" Jerry called from half way across the room. She looked at him quickly, smiled, and started to walk toward the locker room. A slightly worried look crossed her face, and Jerry was determined to get to her. He ran a little quicker, and grabbed her arm right before she entered the women's locker room.

"Traci," Jerry said, giving her a confused smile. "Can we talk?"

Traci tried to enter the locker room once more, turning away from Jerry. Jerry touched her arm again. "Traci"

She turned to him, and looked at the ground. Jerry didn't need to look into her eyes before he could tell she was about to cry. He lifted her head up to look at him with his hand softly and gently.

"Traci, what's wrong?" Jerry asked, the worry noticeable in his voice.

Traci shrugged, looked back at the ground, and then brought her eyes up to meet Jerry's. "I-" she started, but tears quickly filled her eyes, she put her hand over her mouth, and swallowed hard.

"Traci, darling, come here" Jerry said kindly as he opened the door to the interrogation room across the hall and walked in with Traci as he wrapped her in a hug. They stayed that way for a while, simply hugging each other tightly. Traci nestled her face against Jerry's chest, and he pressed her head closer to him with his hand. _What's this about?_ Jerry asked himself. _Is it about us? Does she want to break up? Does she not want to see me anymore? Is it about her son? Is it about Leo? Does she not want me to meet him? Did she not want me to find out?_

A few minutes later, Traci took a step back and wiped the tears out of her eyes. She tried to smile at Jerry, and tears filled her eyes again.

"What's wrong, Traci?" Jerry asked softly. Traci simply shook her head. Tears filled her eyes more and she looked down at the ground quickly before looking back at Jerry.

"I'm sorry" Traci said, her voice shaking with emotion. She wiped some more tears from her eyes. Jerry simple looked at her confused.

"Sorry for what?" Jerry asked. His heart rate increased. _Is she breaking up with me?_

"I lied to you." Traci said, taking a deep breath in and holding it there for a while. "I never told you about Leo, I'm sorry."

Jerry immediately refuted her with a shake of his head. "No, Traci, don't apologize to me. You don't need to be sorry, okay. I know now. That's all that matters."

"I led you on" Traci said, more emotion filling her voice. Jerry placed an arm around her.

"What do you mean?" Jerry asked as he hugged her. "Led me on?"

"I know you're looking for a relationship." Traci said, she sniffed. "And I let you believe that we were going somewhere. But, you didn't expect this. You didn't sign up for this. It's not fair to you. I let you fall for me after your divorce, knowing the secret that I have, and now you're going to have to start all over again. I shouldn't have led you on. I'm sorry" Traci said.

Jerry didn't know what to say. _So she thought this was over? She thought they weren't going to be together anymore?_ Jerry was confused.

"Traci, you didn't lead me on. No, I didn't expect you to have a son, but it doesn't mean our relationship is going to be hurt because of it. I want us to stay together. I don't want that to change. The only thing I want to change is my relationship with Leo. I want to meet him, Traci. If you'll let me." Jerry said.

Traci looked up from the ground surprised. She shouldn't have been. After all, it was Jerry. But still, was he really saying that he wanted to stay together? He really didn't mind that she had a son? He wasn't angry that she hadn't told him? He wanted to get to know Leo? Jerry wanted to continue their relationship together? Traci smiled big. Jerry loved that smile.

"Are you serious?" Traci asked, already beaming with joy, her smile covering her entire face. "Really? You really want to still be us?"

Jerry smiled as he wrapped Traci in another hug. "Of course"

Traci smiled at him as she let out a little chuckle and so did Jerry. Traci stepped back for a second and Jerry kissed her. They stayed that way, kissing, and hugging for a few minutes.

Little did they know, Sam and Oliver were on the other side of the interrogation wall, smiling as well. They watched the couple, and then started to walk out of the room.

"That a boy" Oliver said with a smile.

"That a boy" Sam smiled as well.

_**Thanks for reading! Please review! I love when people review, it really keeps me motivated to keep writing! So, please let me know if you liked it! There will be more interaction with Jerry and Leo in the next chapters!**_


	3. Finding the Right Gift

_**Thanks for those that have reviewed! I really appreciate it, a lot! Please, please continue to read and review! Thanks!**_

It was Saturday. Saturday. The day that Jerry had been looking forward to since the beginning of the week. Not because it was the weekend. But because this was the day that Traci decided Jerry would be able to meet Leo. Jerry had been anticipating it all week, and the week had gone by painfully slow because of it. But, it was finally here.

Traci had told Jerry that he could come over for lunch on Saturday. She had said it so nonchalantly, she didn't even look at him. Jerry had immediately started to smile. He knew she was trying not to make it a big deal. But it was a big deal. It was to him. Jerry knew what this meant.

"Will, ugh, will Leo be there?" Jerry had asked quickly. Traci nodded.

"Is that okay?" Traci asked. Jerry could still sense the nervousness, the uncertainty in her voice, even though he had continued to assure her that he was fine with it. He could also hear the way she tried to conceal it.

"I'll be there" Jerry smiled. Traci smiled, and sighed out in relief. Jerry had squeezed her shoulder quickly before smiling, and walking away. At work they tried not to be too physical. They did need to maintain some level of professionalism, or they wouldn't be allowed to be together.

But, since that day earlier in the week, Jerry had been looking forward to Saturday. He had talked to Traci on Friday night, asked her if there was anything she wanted him to bring, and she told him that she thought she was all set. He could barely sleep that night, and woke up extremely early. It was six o'clock. He wasn't going to Traci's until 12:30. He lay there staring at his ceiling. He looked at the clock again, what seemed like half an hour later. It was 6:01. Jerry sighed.

He reached for his phone on his bedside table and quickly scrolled to Sam's name. He knew he wouldn't be up. But he needed him. And he knew that he'd answer.

"Hey man, I know you're probably sleeping, but you wanna go play basketball? I need to clear my head." Jerry typed. He clutched his phone in his hand tightly. He stared at the screen.

Five minutes later Sam typed back. Jerry knew he would. Jerry smiled as he read the message. So typical Sam.

"I'll be there in half an hour. You better bring the coffee"

Jerry nodded. "You got it. See you there. Thanks."

Jerry got up out of bed, pulled on some basketball shorts and a t-shirt. He grabbed the basketball that was sitting on the corner of his floor and walked out the door. He drove to the nearby coffee shop, got his and Sam's coffees, and drove the ten minutes to the court. When he pulled in Sam wasn't there yet, but he pulled in a few minutes later. Jerry could tell that he was half asleep, and he appreciated that he had gotten out of bed for him. Especially seeing as it was six thirty on a Saturday morning.

"Morning" Jerry said, getting out of his car and handing Sam his coffee.

Sam nodded, took a big sip, and smiled. "Thanks."

"Sorry for waking you up" Jerry said. They started to walk onto the court. There was nobody else there. They walked to the end they usually played at and started to pass the ball.

"Only for you, man" Sam said he bounced the ball toward Jerry. "You're lucky I like you."

Jerry smiled. "I know" He passed the ball back toward Sam. "You ready?"

"I think the question is, are you ready?" Sam asked with a grin. He held the ball in his hand and walked toward the top of the key. "If I remember correctly, I've beat you the past two times, buddy."

"Oh really? I think your memory is failing you, pal. Because, I clearly won." Jerry said, turning to face Sam, getting ready to defend him.

"Well, we'll see about that." Sam said.

"Let's play." Jerry said. Sam nodded as he checked the ball to Jerry. Jerry passed it back, and Sam was off dribbling. He started to run toward the hoop, Jerry blocking him the whole way. Sam turned quickly, started to go the other way, Jerry caught up with him, and when Sam shot it, Jerry blocked the shot, and grabbed the ball for himself.

"Damn" Sam muttered. Jerry smiled as he bounced the ball, cleared it behind the key, and started toward the hoop.

"Oh come on Sammy, don't be getting frustrated man, I'll try to take it easy on you." Jerry smiled, and Sam laughed sarcastically, stretched his hands out as he followed Jerry, hunched over, defending him. Jerry ran toward the hoop, was blocked by Sam, turned quickly, jumped, and shot. They watched it as the ball went in the net.

"Ohhh hooooo" Jerry called, throwing his hands in the air. Sam nodded. "Alright, alright. My ball."

Sam went to the top of the key. Checked the ball to Jerry, and ran hard toward the net. He pressed up against Jerry, leaning on him as he turned toward the hoop and shot. It bounced off the rim, Jerry jumped and caught it, clearing it behind the key before he came back toward the net.

Jerry stood a few feet away from Sam, dribbling the ball between his legs, just watching as Sam stood there crouched, hands out, ready to defend him.

"Alright, enough with the fancy tricks and such" Sam said quickly.

"Ahhh come on Sammy, you're just jealous." Jerry said as he continued to dribble the ball in and out from between his legs.

"Yea, that's it" Sam said sarcastically.

Jerry waited a few more seconds before he ran toward the hoop, Sam was blocking him, but Jerry turned and tried to shoot. Sam caught it.

"Not this time, buddy" Sam said. He cleared the ball and ran fast back toward the hoop. Jerry was blocking him, Sam bumped into him as he ran toward the net. He shot and got it in.

"Tie game" Sam smiled.

"Not for long" Jerry smirked as he took the ball, cleared it, and tried to run back toward the hoop. The two played basketball for a while. They both got off some good shots, and both had some nice blocks. At the end of the game, the score was twenty one to nineteen, and Jerry had won.

They walked over toward the bench on the side of the court. They sat there for a few seconds wiping the sweat off their faces and drinking their coffee before they started to talk.

"Good game" Jerry smiled. Sam nodded.

"It was a good game. And next time, you better watch out. I'm going to beat your ass, Barber." Sam smiled as he sipped his coffee.

"I'll be sure to do that" Jerry said sarcastically as he took a sip of coffee himself. They sat there for a few more seconds without saying anything. Jerry could tell that Sam wanted Jerry to talk about whatever it was that was on his mind. After all, he had called him out of bed at six in the morning. He deserved an explanation. But, he also knew that he wasn't going to ask him about it. He would let Jerry talk about it when he was ready too. Sam was a good friend.

"I'm going over to Traci's today" Jerry said, he was slouched over on the bench, holding his coffee cup in two hands, and looking at the court straight ahead. Sam was looking straight ahead as well.

"I know" Sam said.

"Leo is going to be there. Traci said I could meet him today" Jerry smiled. He thought about the little boy he had only talked to for a few seconds the other day. He couldn't wait to meet him, talk to him.

"I bet you couldn't sleep last night" Sam smiled.

Jerry nodded. "You know me so well."

Sam shrugged. "I try."

Jerry smiled. "Well, I appreciate it."

Sam nodded. "So when are you heading over there?"

"Traci said I could come at 12:30. I'll probably leave my house at 11:30. She told me she was all set, but I want to go the store, pick up something, you know?"

"Yea, I got you. Like what?" Sam asked.

Jerry shrugged. "I have no idea. Something he'll like. Leo" Jerry smiled, and Sam looked at his friend. He liked seeing him happy like this. And, ever since he has started going out with Traci, and ever since he found out about Leo, Sam had not seen him happier.

"You know" Sam started, he looked at Jerry, "you'll be a good dad"

Jerry shrugged as he shook his head. "I won't be his dad. I appreciate that though. That means a lot." Jerry looked at Sam quickly.

Sam pursed his lips. "I don't know. I disagree with that."

Jerry looked at Sam. "With what?"

"I think", Sam started, "that when you're around someone enough, when you love them, you become family. I think he'll come to see you as a dad. And I know, you won't look at him as anything other than a son."

Jerry smiled. He nodded slowly and looked at Sam in awe. Sometimes the things he said surprised him. It shouldn't. They'd been friends for a long time. And just when everyone else wrote Sam off as the unemotional, arrogant, stoic, one, Jerry always knew that there was more. Even if he couldn't see it right then, he knew that that side of him was there. If he only showed this side of himself more often, to those who were not aware of it, it would do wonders for him in his relationships. If only he allowed them to see it. If only he'd let them in. And, if only they'd let him.

Jerry didn't know what to say. But, he did know that he didn't have to say anything. He knew Sam understood. He nodded his head. "Thank you"

Sam waved him off. "It's like me and you, man. We're brothers."

Jerry nodded. "We most definitely are. I'll toast to that."

Jerry and Sam raised their coffee cups to one another, hitting them together gently.

_**A Few Hours Later**_

Jerry and Sam had played basketball for longer than Jerry had thought. When he got back in his car and drove home it was already ten o'clock. He hoped that the rest of the time until he got to Traci's would go by just as quickly.

When he got home, he took a shower. He tried to stay in as long as possible, hoping to make the time go by fast. But, after thirty minutes he got out, picked out a nice shirt, and threw on some jeans. It was 11:00. He told himself he wouldn't leave until at least 11:30, and so he found himself looking in the mirror, starring at himself for the next fifteen minutes.

_Take a deep breath. It'll be fine._ Jerry thought to himself. He suddenly felt extremely nervous and he wasn't exactly sure why. This was important to him. He didn't want to screw it up. He hadn't really thought about that before. He had been so focused on just getting to meet Leo, he hadn't really thought about anything else.

_What if he doesn't like me? What if he hates me? What if he doesn't want to see me? What if he doesn't like me with his mom?_ Jerry's heart rate increased and he ran his hands through his hair. _No. Calm down. It'll be fine. It'll be alright._

He had been around little kids before, and he loved them. He had three nieces and nephews, his sister's kids, and he absolutely loved spending time with them. The oldest, Jake, was almost eighteen now, but he remembered playing with him all the time when he was younger. He had always been cool with his nephew, and his nephew always loved hanging out with him. It helped, Jerry assumed, that his sister had had Jake in high school, and Jerry had only been fourteen when he became an uncle. Maybe that's why he loved kids so much. Ever since he was a kid himself he had wanted some of his own.

The other two were younger. Holly was eight, and Baylee was four. He loved them so much. He was always hanging out with them and playing with them. But he was their uncle. He was always there. Ever since they were born. They had always known him.

How would Leo react? This man who he just meets inserts himself in his life. How would he feel about that? Jerry swallowed hard. He was getting worried.

_It'll be fine._ Jerry thought to himself. _Don't worry. Just be normal. Just talk to him. It'll be okay._ He looked in the mirror again, took a deep breath, and walked toward the kitchen. He looked at the clock. It was 11:35. Jerry smiled. He grabbed his keys and went out to his car.

Jerry had no idea what he was going to bring. No idea at all. He remembered that when his nephew was younger he liked Tonka trucks, race cars, and dinosaur figurines. He didn't want to just assume that he would like something though. He also didn't want Traci to think he was buying Leo something just so that he'd like him, and that it'd look good to Traci. No, Jerry really did want Leo to like him.

He packed up some boxes he needed to get rid of and placed them in the back of his car. He had ordered a new stove and the cardboard boxes had been sitting in his garage for a while. He placed them in the back of his car, and started driving toward the store.

Jerry walked up and down the aisles of some store for several minutes. He was in the toy department and he guessed that he must have looked like he was wandering, because some woman came up to him a few minutes later. Jerry recognized her uniform and realized that she worked at the store.

"Hi, Sir, how are you doing today?" The girl asked. She seemed friendly enough, but she looked to be about eighteen years old, and Jerry knew that there was probably somewhere else she wanted to be. He remembered that. Working on weekends throughout high school, trying to save up money for a car.

"I'm, ugh, I'm good, thanks. You?" Jerry asked. He smiled at the girl. She smiled back.

"I'm good, thanks. Can I help you find something?"

"Well," Jerry started to laugh. "I'm not exactly sure what I'm looking for."

The girl nodded. She smiled at him. "Okay," The girl laughed as well. "Well, who are you looking for? Maybe I can give you some advice."

Jerry shrugged. He wasn't exactly sure how this girl would know what she should get his girlfriend's son, it seemed to him she wouldn't have experience in that area. But, he smiled. "It's my, ugh, it's my, ugh, it's my girlfriend's son"

"Ahhhh, I see." The girl smiled. There was something in her tone that was curious to Jerry. She nodded. "And, you're meeting him for the first time?"

Jerry was a little taken aback. "How do you know that?"

"You're pretty nervous." The girl smiled. "It's alright. I'll help you."

"Thanks" Jerry smiled. He hadn't even realized he had been that nervous. But if he was that nervous that the girl working at the toy store could tell, he hoped that he'd be able to calm down before he met Leo.

The girl looked to be thinking about something for a few minutes, Jerry followed her up and down the aisles of the store for a few minutes. She walked past the toys, and miscellaneous objects that Jerry had been looking at before. Jerry was slightly confused.

The girl could tell. She shook her head. "He won't remember any of that stuff" She gestured toward the toys. "They don't mean anything" Jerry nodded. She was right. He hadn't realized it. Toys didn't mean anything. Sure, he might like them, but they didn't mean anything.

The girl continued to walk over toward the house ware department. Jerry followed her. She made a turn down an aisle that was full of frames. She looked around for a bit, and then went down the next aisle, Jerry following her.

He was curious as to what she would pick up. Suddenly, the girl picked something off the shelf. "Ahhhh haaaaa"

Jerry looked at it. He wasn't exactly sure what it was. He looked back at the girl. She could tell he wasn't sure what it was. She smiled at him. "This is a photo cube. It's digital and it rotates. You put pictures on the side of this, turn it on, and it will project them across the wall, like a nightlight, except you pick the pictures."

Jerry nodded. That was perfect. Perfect. He loved it. He took it from the girl and smiled at her. But then he frowned. "I don't have pictures of him"

The girl looked apologetic for a second. It was a great gift, and it didn't look like it was going to work. She frowned for a second. "Oh, sorry." Jerry shook his head.

Just then the girl noticed Jerry's phone that he was holding in his hand. She started to smile. "You've got a smart phone right, that's an iPhone?"

Jerry looked at it quickly. "Yea" He wasn't exactly sure where the girl was going with this, or why she was so excited.

"Do you mind?" The girl asked, still looking at the phone. Jerry looked at her confused, but he trusted the girl, and he handed her the phone anyway.

"What's your name, sir?" The girl asked quickly, typing something into Jerry's phone. "If you don't mind me asking?" The girl asked quickly.

"No, that's fine. Jerry Barber." Jerry watched the girl type in some more, and continued to look at her confused.

The girl was quiet for a few seconds. "Your girlfriend, her name is Traci Nash, right?"

Jerry looked at the girl is shock. _I thought I was the detective._ He thought to himself. "How do you know that?"

The girl showed Jerry the screen on his phone. "Facebook"

Jerry couldn't help but smile and laugh. Facebook. Of course. Then it suddenly clicked with Jerry. Traci hadn't allowed anyone at the station to be friends with her on Facebook. She had even told them all that she didn't have a Facebook page, and they believed her. But, the day after Jerry had found out about Leo, Traci had sent him a friend request. Apparently, her page had been extremely private. He had spent so long looking through all the pictures of her and Leo.

This girl was pretty smart, resourceful. Facebook.

The girl gave the phone back to Jerry. "Here, you can pick up to ten pictures. Just send them to our photo department, and I'll help you print them and put them on the cube."

Jerry smiled. This was a great idea. Leo would love this, he hoped. He agreed, picked ten pictures after going through the pictures on Facebook for several minutes, and sent them to the photo department. The girl helped him print them, and then helped him put them on the cube.

"I can't thank you enough" Jerry smiled at the girl. "Really, this is great. It's incredible."

The girl shrugged. "Glad I could help"

"So, how much do I owe you?" Jerry asked, taking out his wallet.

The girl shook her head. "Customer discount. Don't worry about it."

Jerry shook his head. "No, no, I can't do that- I can't-"

"Just make sure to come back and tell me how he likes it" The girl said with a smile. "That'll be good"

Jerry looked at this girl. She was extremely nice. He wanted to give her something. But, she was refusing to take the money.

"I'll be sure to do that" Jerry said with a smile. How was he going to give her the money? "Just one more thing, you never told me your name" Jerry said.

"Oh, sorry" The girl laughed. "It's Leah"

"Leah" Jerry said. "Well, thank you Leah"

"Have a good day, Mr. Barber" Leah said with a smile. She leaned forward and gave him a hug. Jerry wasn't expecting that, but he hugged her back. He also found it a great opportunity to slip the fifty dollar bill he was holding in his hand into her apron pocket. He smiled.

"I hope to see you soon" Leah smiled as she stepped away. "I hope that was okay, you just remind me of someone"

Jerry nodded. "That's fine." He smiled at her and started to walk away.

"If you don't mind me asking" Jerry said as he turned around quickly, "How'd you know what I should get. Not a toy or anything like that, but something like this" Jerry said as he gestured to the photo cube, "How'd you know?"

Leah smiled. "That's what my step-dad got me" She laughed a little. "I loved it. It showed me that he wasn't trying to take the place of my dad. He was just there to be a part of our family too. He put a bunch of pictures of my mom, my siblings, and I on it. Well, it wasn't exactly a photo cube, I mean this was like twelveish years ago. But, yea. He gave me a bunch of pictures on a collage. I liked it a lot."

Jerry was touched. "Wow, thank you. That, ugh, that means a lot. Thanks for sharing with me."

Leah smiled at him. "That person I told you you reminded me of? It's my step-dad, back when I first met him."

Jerry smiled. "Well, I hope I can make a similar impression that your step-dad made on you, on Leo."

Leah smiled. "You will, have a great day, Mr. Barber."

Jerry nodded. "Thanks, you too Leah. And thank you again. I'll be sure to come by."

"Please do" Leah said. "That would be great."

"Well," Jerry said. "I hope to see you soon" He walked out of the store and smiled at how nice Leah was. He looked at the photo cube and smiled. It was a great idea. He was about to buy some race cars or dinosaurs, and then she suggested this. This was much better.

Jerry looked at the clock. It was 12:10. The drive to Traci's took about ten minutes, so he figured he would just drive really slowly. He took a deep breath. He was about to meet Leo.

_**Thanks for reading! I'm working on this while also writing for my story 'Promise'. So, please check that one out too! I hope you guys liked this chapter! Please review and let me know what you think!**_


End file.
